


I need you --- Scogan

by MalecWinchester



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Scott needs Logan to help him....





	I need you --- Scogan

**Author's Note:**

> smut warning and this fanfiction slightly mentions the death of Jean Grey.

**This fanfiction is base on the old Scott and Logan.**

 

Scott sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about whats next for him in his life. He took his glasses off to rub his tiered eyes then put them back on. Scott couldn't sleep after Jean's death because he loved her so much, now without her he's lost. Scott decided to go for a walk around the school to clear his head. Meanwhile, Logan just woke up for a nightmare which is normal for him. He looked at his clock and the time was 4:00 AM. Logan always goes for walks around the school, it was normal for him. 

Scott walked into the forest that was close by the school because he didn't want to go to far. He heard something in the distance that alarmed him and he got his glasses ready to kill whoever was there. "What you doing out here, Slim?" Scott turned around to see Logan. 'Great, Logan...' Scott said to himself. "I needed some air, im going back in now." Scot said coldly and Logan followed him in. "Whats the matter?" Logan asked and Scott stopped walking.

"Logan, i had another nightmare about J..jean." Scott said trying to hold back tears. Logan looked at him with concern. "Do you want to talk about it, Slim?" Scott looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Yes. that would help thanks." Scott responded and they both headed to Scott's room to talk.

 

***1 hour later***

 

Logan and Scott were in a tight hug which is rare to see because they don't like each other. But after the death of Jean brings them closer. Logans body responded weirdly to the hug and ripped out the hug. Scott looked at him in confusions and Logan looked at Scott with hunger in his eyes. "Logan? You alright?" Scott asked as Logan got closer to him. Logan sat on Scott's lap seductively and ran his hairy hand through Scott's brown hair. Scott looked in shock as his work partner rolled his hips on Scotts and Logan kissed Scott. 

Scott realise that Logan was on heat and Scott never thought he'd see this side of Logan before. Scott decided he'd help Logan though this so Scott took his shirt off and Logan went for Scott's neck, sucking and licking. Scott switch the position so he would be on top of Logan and that made Logan moan. Scott smirked "How do you want me?" Logan opened his eyes in desire and responded by thrusting his hips on Scotts bulge. Scott nodded at the hint and removed his pants to reveal his 9 inch cock, Logan licked his lips in excitement. Scott was surprised how much Logan's heat changed everything about Logan. 

Scott prepared Logan's delicious hole for his throbbing cock. This moment was actually on Scott's to-do list and Scott was proud that this was happening. "Time to shut you up." Scott said with a determined voice as he lifted Logan's right leg on his shoulder. "Scott, fuck me already!" Logan said desperately as Scott smirked at him. Scott plunged into him and Logan moaned loudly at the sudden moment. Scott put his hand over Logan's mouth "Shhh, your gonna wake everyone up if you do that!" Scott hissed and Logan nodded. Scott started thrusting in and out as Logan let out muffled moans against his own hands. Scott lifted Logan's other leg to have full access to Logan and Logan just lay there letting Scott take control of him. Scott started to speed up his thrusts and he found Logan's g- spot.

Logan moaned so loud that the whole house could hear. Scott stopped his movements and slipped out Logan, Scott lied down next to Logan. Logan got the hint and staddle Scott's hips, Scott guided his cock back into Logan. Logan moaned softly and Scott put his hand over his mouth. Logan started to ride Scott and they both moaned at the new position, Scott thrusted upwards to meet up with Logans. "Sc...scott! mmmmore uhh.. ooooh Yesss right there.... uhhh yeah!" Scott knew Logan's moans were loud but he was pretty sure no one in the school could hear it.

Scott moved his left hand from Logan's hip to Logan's red, throbbing member bouncing between their chests. Scott matched his thrusts with his hand action and Logan was still riding Scott hard against Scotts thrusts. "S..s...scott! uhh im gonna to--" Logan was interrupted by Scott slamming their lips together to swallow Logan's moans. Logan's cum came squirting out and splashed his and Scotts chests, Logan tensed his whole body so Scott felt it and came into Logan's giant hole. Scott let out dirty moans as he filled Logan. Logan fell on Scott's chest in tieredness as Scott pulled out of Logan with Logan let out a moan at the emptiness. Scott and Logan were breathing together, their cum-stained chests were moving in harmony as they drifted of to sleep.

 

***Morning time! (5 hours later)***

 

Logan was the first to wake up, he looked around him and realised that he had spent the night with Scott. He smiled as it was his plan to seduce Scott and Scott probably thought he was on heat. Logan doesn't go into heats because he isn't that mutant and he's glad for that. Scott didn't know about any of this and Logan planned to keep it that way but he knows it will probably kick him in the teeth if he didn't tell him at all. So he planned to tell him in a later date.

Logan walked to the shower to clean himself. Scott opened his eyes and seen cum in the lines of his abs. Scott looked around for Logan. "Logan?" Scott said with his rough morning voice. "Yes?" Logan called out from the bathroom and Scott relaxed because he thought Logan left. Logan came strolling in with a towel around his waist, showing his deep v line which is attractive. Scott smirked and waked over to freshly cleaned Logan. "Hey you" Said Logan with a smiled and Scott grumbled happily in Logans back. 

 

**Part 2 will come soon...**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yous enjoyed my first attempt at writing Scogan.


End file.
